Talk:Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos
Keep it Animated i hope it isn't live action :P live action anime's always seem to go badly. Ex: Avatar the last airbender, Dragonball Z ..... User:Ninabean822 22:55, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ...The Death Note films...the list goes on! Seriously, though, why would anyone make an anime film live-action in the first place? The thing about anime is that it's Japanese for ANIMATION, which live-action definitely is not a part of. Needless to say, I'm pretty excited about anything new from the Fullmetal world. I think the wiki is going to have a lot of edits soon!--Full Metal Fan 03:57, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :True, true(by the way anime is a word of American origin, and is not Japanese, but refers to the style of animation that usually comes from japan and occasionally other countries such as France and the USA). For the most part I have to agree, there have been maybe a couple good live action anime movies ever although if they were to produce the movie correctly, which is rare, the style for FMA may not be too hard to pull off as a live-action. Although the requirements would be the following: *It cannot be a remake of any part of the anime/manga. **An example is comparing the original anime to brotherhood/manga. They changed the story even though the setting was the same for the most part(which included a few small side stories). **The reason being is that I noticed when watching live-action anime movies they would be forced to do a compression of the story. They will have to cut out many elements, otherwise we will be left with a 20 hour or more movie. I wouldn't mind that if they broke them up but I have a feeling that would be way out of budget.Although if they used lead paint to make Ed's arm and make Al out of a cardboard box and so on they might pull it off. Well any way it should either be a "plot altered" remake or a continuation. *The setting should be altered minimally or not at all. **Dragon Ball.... 'nuff said. **The reason being people are expecting to fall in love with the same characters they originally saw in the manga/anime. When they find characters changed or location altered, or time being entire different if makes fans angry. They want to fall in love with the same stuff they originally did. *Don't rush but don't let the fan fires die out. **No examples needed. **This one should be pretty self explanatory. Any good movie takes more than a year to make it decent quality, especially with the style of FMA. Take too long to make it and people will begin forgetting or worse yet, the writers over think the plot and it just goes very bland. *Most importantly, DON"T CHANGE THE STYLE!!!! **Oh so many movies ruined I can't name only a couple. **Change the style and fans will turn away from it immediately, some even quitting FMA completely. Sure you will get "new fans" this way, but many of these so called fans will hate the anime/manga just because the style is different. If this was to occur FMA would become but a rumor and will well on its way to becoming a "dead flame". So to finish this off, I would like to see a successful FMA live-action movie, but if it were to fail I would rather there not even be one. Thank you for reading. Vladashram 13:02, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I'd say, if they'd want to make a live-action movie, they'd have to cast European actors, because most FMA characters are, well, sort of European. Plus Chinese actors for Xing characters. It's just wrong when nationalities are messed up *cough*thelastairbender*cough*. Kiadony 14:09, September 23, 2010 (UTC) You also have to keep in mind that those movies were made my Americans really. I was under the impression that this would be done by the Japanese people in charge. I kind of do hope its made live action. I just have a feeling it will be good. But I agree. They would need to cast European actors, preferably German, for the roles, which would make it a bit more complicated. Honestly though, I think I'd prefer if they did both. More FMA to enjoy one way or another. Neajea 20:50, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Teaser released I'm honestly a little upset about the teaser. Don't get me wrong, I'm so excited about this movie. But From what is insinuated, it takes place before the finale, and I don't know how I feel about FMA doing a movie only story line. I will admit, before we knew anything, I was thinking what on earth the story would be besides an incredibly drawn out epilogue, so I am happy that they have a story involving flying soldiers, and the tower of Babel. But I would have though FMA would be above movie only story lines. Maybe it'll tie in some how. But I'm not really sure how that will happen. (I was also kind of hoping it will give us a definate royai yes or no... hopefully yes) --- (on the above thread) Fuck yeah i hope so xD Royai ftw. it wont be like serious amatory.... but it was their moments I lived for in brotherhood besides the brother moments between Al and Ed. I am only upset that the teaser is so short. However, I just can't wait for it to come out! BTW, did anyone notice that the animation style has changed a whole bunch? Like, the drawings look flatter or something. Waterdrop95 07:51, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :Meh, it looks like some load of nonsense, reminding me of the first series. Wtf with flying chicks w/plasma guns? Seriously, if it isn't Arakawa, it isn't FMA, at least for me. --Kiadony 08:29, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm less worried (but still not happy) about that, I just want to see some new FMA. What bothers me about anime films is that the North American theatres only play dubs, and dubs are always really cheesy and badly acted.--Fullmetal Fan 17:29, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Pfft I was so eager for this movie... then I saw the trailer. Huge disappointment; I'm not even going to bother with it. Horrendous animation and just an obvious cash in; story looks really dumb to me too. Thought I might as well come back too; I've finally gotten used to this awful layout and at least now the buttons work; that was my biggest problem with it before. Tommy-Vercetti 04:30, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Canon? I know the film's an "official release", but is it really Canon? I mean, when did this happen? Al's ability to transmute without a circle places it after Greed's capture, but the fact is that, from that point forward in the story, the brothers' exploits are extensively documented until they went into hiding that winter. There was no time for this to happen. I'm not sure about this one, but when Julia makes to swallow the stone, Ed warns that the souls in it would be at war with her own. Even though he is wrong about that (ingestion doesn't activate assimilation; Kimblee often kept his stone in his stomach), the fact he says this would also place it following Greed's rebirth, since Envy explained to the brothers that when Philosopher's Stones enter a human's system, they don't play nice with the resident soul. The first point is more relevant than the second. Damaijin (talk) 00:55, October 7, 2012 (UTC) http://fma.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Julia_Crichton It's addressed right here; scroll down to my bottom post. And believe me, no one is arguing that it's not a poorly written film, but it is unfortunately part of the 2009 anime series' (notice how I didn't say manga) canon. Tommy-Vercetti (talk) 20:17, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Opinion I didn't like this one. The anime derailed from the storyline too much and the ending seemed rushed. It strayed way more than the original anime did from the manga. The ending was basically that a security chief ripped off Julia's brother's face, and he lied that he did. Then the brother poses as the security chief(I think), and has the same goal but doesn't just kill the security chief when he made the Philosopher's Stone and just take it. It made nearly no sense to me, because it mixed timelines too much. The main ones that I noticed were that the military suddenly had advanced weaponry, Al could transmute w/o a circle only when he was the philosopher's Stone, and no Humunculi, when the brothers were being hunted so closely. Fafeman (talk) 07:32, August 3, 2013 (UTC) This talk page is more about the article, not discussing one's opinions. You should start a blog page insted for these types of things. But yeah... I could tell it was exceptionaly poorly made just from screenshots alone. It's nothing but a cash-grab movie.Tommy-Vercetti (talk) 15:40, August 3, 2013 (UTC) So...when is the movie Anime Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos based? 'Cause the brothers are still searching for their bodies so it must be before the fight with 'Our Father' right? But when within the series is it based? 13:36, May 9, 2015 (UTC)